To Live or Die
by grodwyatt
Summary: A explosion kills some of the characters. Who will live and who will die.
1. Default Chapter

None of the One Life to Live characters are mine so don't sue me. Only the characters I create are mine.  
  
What happens when Llanview's top night club has an explosion and some people don't make it out alive? Who's to blame? Who to help first?  
  
Scene 1 (Starts with R.J. and Keri talking)  
  
R.J.: I have to go on a business trip on thursday.  
  
Keri: Well I can watch things over here so that Rex doesn't do anything stupid.  
  
R.J.: Thanks but I trust him.  
  
(Camera Focus over to Jen, Rex, and Joey)  
  
Jen: Listen you to you have to stop bicker about me.(Looking at Rex) I want Joe, not you.  
  
Rex: Well until were divorced your mine.(Grabbing her arm and trying to pull her away)  
  
Joe: Hey! Let go of her.(Pushing him away)  
  
Jen: Thanks Joe.(Kissing him on the cheek. Her and Joe walk over to Al and Marcie)  
  
Joe: Hey Guys Whats new?  
  
Marcie: Nothing really Joe.  
  
Al: Why don't you guys come sit and join us.  
  
Jen: Sounds like fun but we got better things to do.  
  
Joe: Sorry 'bout that.  
  
(Camera goes back to R.J.,Keri and now Evangeline)  
  
R.J.: So how are things at the office.  
  
Evangeline: Things are great.  
  
(A mailman walks in with a box addressed to R.J Reyonlds)  
  
Mailman: (To Rex who's standing by the door) R.J. Reyonlds?  
  
Rex: Over their..(Pointing to R.J.'s table.)  
  
Mailman: (Walking over to R.J.) R.J. Reyonlds?  
  
R.J.: Yes.  
  
Mailman: Here you go. Just sign here.  
  
(R.J. Signs)  
  
R.J.: I wonder what it is? It has no return address.  
  
Evangeline: Well open dear.  
  
(He Shakes to hear whats inside)  
  
Keri: Well I better get going Jamie has a doctor's appointment.  
  
(She kisses R.J. Good bye and proceeds to leave. R.J. Opens before she does and........... 


	2. The Wreckage

None of the OLTL characters are mine.  
  
As R.J. opens the package, BOOM! it explodes. Screams and cries are heard everywhere.  
  
From R.J.'s waist up it blown off, his bottom half falls onto the now on fire floor.  
  
Evangeline is severly burned and falls onto what's left of the table her and R.J. where just sitting at.  
  
Kerri and Jamie are sent flying through the air. The carriage goes tumbling, crashing into the bar stools. Kerri lands onto a table already occupied by two bloody bodies.  
  
Rex is sent into the door leading to the alley and is knocked out.  
  
Jen, Joey, and Flash go flying towards the bar. Flash and Joey go flying over the bar crashing into all the liquor. Jen crashes into the front of the bar landing next Jamie's carriage.  
  
Marcie, Al and the other people sitting at the tables next to the television wall are crushed by the falling t.v.'s.  
  
Natalie and Gabrielle who were on their way ou ttof the bathroom are through back in when it explodes. Natalie is sent in the mirror and tumbles off the sink. Gabrielle is sent right through one of the stall doors. The pipes also break sending water everywhere.  
  
Nora is sent flying onto stage where Midnight Logic and their equipment is, scattered all over the stage and dance floor.  
  
Christian and other customers are pinned down by falling debris.  
  
What will happen next.....Who will make it out alive........... 


	3. More than one life to save

None of the One Life to Live characters are mine.  
  
(After most of the smoke had been diluded and the club had came to a stand still only silence came. Only a few people were moving no one was yelling, just silence. Everyone was in shock or couldnt talk because they were knocked out. In the women's bathroom it was different, water could be heard leaking out into the already formed puddle. Natalie is woken up by the water reaching her arm) Natalie: Ohhh......(She looks up to see what happened then looks for Gabrielle)Gabrielle, you o.k.?(Theres no answer. She gets enough strength to crawl over to the counter and pull herself to sit up, even though she was in pain. She suffered from shards of mirror in her back and some cuts and bruises. By this time the bathroom was full of water and no one can hear her yelling for help. Outside of the bathroom was a scene of disaster, bodies, blood and debris were all over the place. The first person to make a move was Joey, he only had some cuts and bruises and his knee was messed up pretty badly. The first person he called for was Jenn) Joey: Jenn!?(He gets him self up and looks around from behind the bar) Jenn: Joe. I'm over here. Im stuck.(She moves a piece of wood so he can hear where she is.) Joey: I'm coming hun.(He climbs over the bar stepping on all sorts of things. To come to see a grusome sight. Jenn was surrounded by burnt and bloody corpses, one a girl who went to the university and a guy who was in Midnight Logic.) Oh god. Jenn. (He tried to help her up to learn she was stuck threw one the the chairs legs, but other then that only a cut on her forehead) Jenn: Aww....God that hurts. Joey: Hang on. Let me call the 911.(he runs over to the phone and calls, then runs back to Jenn) Their on their way. Flash: Joe, Jenn? You guys ok? (She tries to climb over the bar, Joey helps her down to where him and Jenn are, where she sees her dead band member) Joey: You ok. Flash: Yeah just shaken.(Turning away from her friends body) Maybe we should check on the others.(Pointing all around) Joey: I'll do that you stay with Jenn Flash: Ok. Joey: I'll be back.(He gets up and walks over to the table where R.J. and Evangeline's bodies lay, and sirens are heard from outside.) (Flash and Jenn are talking trying to keep each other calm when jenn hears a noise) Jenn: Do you hear that? Flash: Yeah, it sounds like Natalie.(She gets up and walks towards the bathroom)  
  
Stay tune to see what happends when the real help comes to the rescue. 


End file.
